


I’m so glad I’m yours

by KesoKeos



Series: I’m yours and you’re mine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, I mean ridiculous amounts of fluff, M/M, No angst here, Yamaguchi and sugawara are too involved in tsukki’s love life, i said fluff I meant it, its their first night as a couple, just cuddles, kuroo is affectionate and Tsukki loves it, no beta we die like men, yaku and Lev just snogging in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesoKeos/pseuds/KesoKeos
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo have finally confessed to each other, but there's only a few days left of the training camp. This is the first of many nights that they will spend together as a couple, and certainly one of the most memorable.One shot. Sequel to 'I wish I was yours'
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: I’m yours and you’re mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I’m so glad I’m yours

Tsukishima smiled at Kuroo, gently taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “So... I think we need to get going back to the main building. We haven’t showered and it’s getting late,” he said quietly, glancing over at where they were staying that night. “I don’t want to leave you, Tetsurou, not after everything we’ve just been through.”

The confession had certainly been crazy, and he hadn’t been expecting to have his feelings reciprocated by Kuroo. As much as he hated other people seeing him week, Tsukishima also didn’t want to waste the time that they still had together before he had to leave, since it would be uncertain when they would next see each other. 

Kuroo just smiled and kissed his cheek, causing the blond to blush and look away. “Neither do I, Kei. I mean, I need to bathe too, so we can both go do that. When we’re done come along go Nekoma’s room and you can stay with me for the night, if you’re comfortable with that of course. I won’t force you to if you’d prefer not to. Still, you’re nice to hug, Moonshine, especially when you’re sleepy. It’s very cute.”

Tsukishima’s cheeks blushed darkly at his words, as he remembered the previous day when he’d curled up to Kuroo when he was tired. “I’m not exactly cute, though,” he mumbled, not looking up. He wasn’t upset, just extremely embarrassed since he’d never been in a relationship and didn’t know how to act or what to do. It was nice, though, since he could tell that Kuroo was being honest and meant what he said. “But if it won’t get us into too much trouble with the teachers, then I guess I wouldn’t mind.”

“It’s fine, I’ve snuck into Bokuto and Akaashi’s room, Fukurodani’s room I mean, heaps of time and nobody has ever had a problem with it. Besides, I have a perfectly good reason to have you in my room, after all. Tonight and tomorrow night are the only time I’ll have to be with my precious boyfriend since we’re separated by distance,” he said innocently with a grin, leading him in the direction of the building. 

He continued to blush, of course, but his heart fluttered when he heard Kuroo say boyfriend. “God, you’re turning me into a sap, Tetsurou,” he mumbled, moving a little closer so that their shoulders brushed as they walked together. “We’ve been officially boyfriends for all of three minutes yet I have no problem with cuddling. You make me feel all these things and I can’t help but trust you enough to let my guard down around you.”

“You know, Kei, I feel special because you’re able to trust me, and I trust you too. I don’t go around taking special care of just anyone, you know. I make coffee all the time at work, of course, but I usually wouldn’t go out of my way to sneak into the staff room and use the coffee machine, you know? But I just can’t help wanting to look after you, or wanting to hug you and hold you close. I’ve never really let anyone else use my first name either, apart from my family. So it’s like an us thing, I guess? It’s nice though, being with you.” He smiled softly at Tsukishima, and since they were getting closer to the building the blond could now see Kuroo’s face clearer, and the soft blush on his cheeks. 

His own cheeks had once again reddened, and he half-heartedly cursed his skin for being so pale since he just knew the blush would be clear as day. “I enjoy being with you too,” he said softly, once again gently squeezing his hand, before sighing softly. “I guess this is where we part, but I’ll see you soon. Maybe not, because Sugawara-san and Yamaguchi are probably going to try and interrogate me.”

Kuroo wheezed and grinned, giving him a thumbs up with his free hand. “Good luck with that, Moonshine. Text me when you’re finished showering and if I don’t see you after a while I’ll come rescue you,” he said, continuing to laugh.

“I don’t see how that’s funny, Tetsurou,” he said, allowing a soft chuckle to escape his lips at the sight of his boyfriend laughing. 

“Okay, firstly, the idea of you being interrogated by those two people seems rather ridiculous. Secondly, I got you to laugh, so obviously it’s somewhat funny, right?” 

Tsukishima shook his head, but an amused smile was on his lips nonetheless. “Obviously you haven’t met Yamaguchi and Sugawara-san. Especially when they’re with Akaashi. They’ve been bugging me about my crush on you for a couple of days now and I’m already going insane. They don’t need to tell me I like you, I think my stupid heart beating faster when you’re around is a good enough sign. Anyways, I’m going to head off to my shower now. See you soon, Tetsu.” 

In a moment of bravery and pure adrenaline, Tsukishima leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, running off soon after. If he’d stayed, he would have seen the dark blush that spread across Kuroo’s cheeks, as well as the dreamy smile he wore as he watched him run off. 

As Tsukishima walked into the room to get his clothes for after he bathed, he was immediately approached by Sugawara and Yamaguchi, who were obviously quite excited since he didn’t seem upset. “I told him and he felt the same and we may or may not be boyfriends now,” he said, knowing there would be no relief unless he actually gave them something to squeal about. 

Who would have known his best friend and upperclassman had the vocal capacity to squeal like schoolgirls? 

“Look, I can tell you a little more later, but for now I have to go and shower,” he said with an annoyed sigh, interrupting just as their onslaught of questions was beginning. “See you later, maybe.”

With that he left to go and shower, since there was no time to go in the bath as they had stayed up later than everyone else training and confessing. He was nervous, he wasn’t usually one to sneak out or step out of line, especially for a guy. Tetsurou was on his thoughts the whole time, that smile, that laugh, the way he hugged him and kissed his cheek. Sugawara and Yamaguchi might have been the ones squealing like schoolgirls, but he certainly felt like one. He was totally and utterly whipped, and life was like a dream, but it wasn’t a dream and he was so glad it was the case.

Once he had finally finished showering, he dried off, changed and brushed his teeth. After arriving back at his room to pack away his dirty clothes and stuff, he sent Kuroo a text saying ‘I’m done, but I’d prefer if you rescued me sooner. They’re insufferable’. It was just as he was finished sending that text that he heard Yamaguchi and Sugawara come over and sit down on his futon. “What do you want to know,” he said, leaning against the wall and sighing.

Yamaguchi grinned, as did the silver haired man, and the pair began to list some things. “What did you say to him? What did he say back? Did you kiss?” they began, eager and excited looks on their faces. It was a stark contrast to Tsukishima’s bored and annoyed look, but they didn’t seem to care.

“I’m not repeating what I said since you’ll hold it to me forever, and the things Tetsurou said were for me so I don’t want to tell you. No, we didn’t kiss, but we hugged, held hands and kissed each other on the cheek,” he replied, letting out a soft groan. “Don’t freak out, but I’m going to his room tonight. Oi- get that mind out the gutter, Yamaguchi. We’re just going to sleep beside each other since it’s probably the only chance we’ll get to be close for a while.”

The pair grinned and high-fived, congratulating him. “First name basis already, eh? We’re just glad you finally have a good guy, Tsukishima. Perhaps he gets on Daichi’s nerves, but I can tell you two are genuinely good for each other,” Suga said, his expression more gentle now. “Still, you can’t just tell us that and expect us to be happy. We need details, Tsukki! What was it like to hug him? Did he smell nice?”

“Ugh, you guys are ridiculous. It was nice to hug him, I guess. I’m taller than him, only by a little, but he’s more muscular so it still feels warm and stuff. And I don’t know why the hell you want to know, Suga, but he smells nice. Like coffee and baked stuff, and whatever the cologne he uses is. I think he said something about making coffee at work, and i can confirm that he makes the best coffee, so I’m guessing he works at a café part time or something.” He groaned once more, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Is there anything else about my relationship you find it necessary to know?”

“Always, but I don’t think we have time for that, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, gesturing to the doorway where Kuroo was poking his head in. “Go on, have fun!” Tsukishima stuck up his finger at his freckled friend because of the teasing tone, before smirking and whispering something in his ear. Yamaguchi blushed and exclaimed a ‘you wouldn’t!’, obviously looking horrified as Tsukishima walked off. 

“I just want you to have fun, Tadashi!” He called out as he left, his smirk shifting into an innocent smile, laughing along with Kuroo as they left the room. The older teen wrapped an arm around Tsukishima’s waist, wheezing and failing to keep quiet.

“My god, his face was priceless, Kei. What the hell did you say to him?” he managed, continuing to laugh. That in itself was enough to make Tsukishima continue to laugh as they walked down the halls to where Nekoma’s room. 

“Since he keeps on bugging me about you and together with Akaashi and Suga bullied me into confessing, I threatened to tell Kageyama that he likes him. He doesn’t, he has a massive crush on our second manager, Yachi, but I thought it would be amusing to see both of their reactions.” He finally stopped laughing, a small blush and smile still on his lips as his boyfriend began to crack Ino laughing once more.

“I can only imagine how that could go, no wonder he was so terrified,” Kuroo laughed, seeming to calm down enough but still having a massive grin. “Nice pyjama pants, by the way. I never would have pegged you as a dinosaur person.”

Tsukishima blushed and spluttered, the thought of his green stegosaurus print pyjama pants having completely slipped his mind. “Hey! I genuinely really like dinosaurs and I want to work at a museum when I graduate,” he defended, trying to move away from Kuroo but to no avail. 

“Okay, okay, sorry. I might have been teasing you, but I don’t see a problem with it. I think it’s cute, Moonshine, just like you. If it helps, I’m a massive chemistry nerd, so I‘m not really in a position to talk.” 

Tsukishima looked up at him, sniggering before beginning to laugh. “What’s next? You have reading glasses and the majority of the pick up lines you have are to do with chemistry puns?” Kuroo flushed red, and once again the blond began to laugh as he realised that he’d been right. “Oh, that’s golden. I’ll let you in on a little secret, though. I might happen to like the idea of you having a nerdy side, Tetsu. Still, you’re not getting out of showing me those glasses now.”

Kuroo only nodded and continued to blush, pulling Tsukishima closer to him as they walked into the room. A few people from Nekoma noticed, but they didn’t really seem to care. At least Lev, the tall guy who he’d been most concerned about, was a bit busy being pinned down by Yaku and kissed. He scrunched his nose at the sight and looked away, trying to remove that image from his mind. “I should have warned you that they get like that. Lev’s an idiot and Yaku is constantly frustrated with him for some reason or another, but it turns out it’s just the other type of tension,” Kuroo said, laughing softly at his reaction. “Don’t worry, it never gets further than kissing.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but followed Kuroo to his futon, which was in the corner next to Kenma’s. The setter was busy playing some game on his phone, and didn’t look up when Kuroo sat down, but when he heard another person sit as well he got curious and glanced up once he could get to spot and pause. “Oh, it’s just you. I guess you’re together now, Akaashi said this might happen. Look after him, or whatever.” With that, he returned to his game, leaving them to talk. 

Kuroo was sitting with his back against the wall, and he pulled Tsukishima to be curled up to him. His arms were wrapped lightly around the blond, and he nuzzled into his hair. The both of them were blushing, but it was nice and neither of them wanted to be apart, “So, you said that you make coffee for people, and your coffee was frankly the best I’ve ever had. Do you work at a café?”

“Yeah, it’s my cousin’s place. I work weekend shifts since school and volleyball keep me occupied on school days. I mainly make coffee, but I also bake as well. If I didn’t love chem as much as I do, I’d probably open up my own shop, or at least work there full time,” he said with a shrug, one of his hands moving to gently stroke through Tsukishima’s hair. “What about you, do you have a job?”

“No, I don’t really have the time between volleyball and schoolwork,” he replied, relaxing and closing his eyes. It was nice to be like that, curled up in Kuroo’s arms. The pair continued to talk for a while, getting to know each other that little bit more. Slowly the chatter in the room began to die down, and more people began to finish their conversation or put away their phones. 

Tsukishima yawned, snuggling up closer to Kuroo. He looked like he could fall asleep at any moment, and the third year found it adorable. “Tired, Kei?” he asked softly, placing a gentle kiss on his head. 

“Mhm. You’re warm, Tetsu,” he mumbled, obviously half asleep. Kuroo smiled lovingly at him and carefully took off his glasses, placing them in the glasses case Tsukishima had brought along with him. Gently he guided the blond to lie down, lying down so that he was facing him. He gently covered them both up with the blankets and wrapped his arms around him. Tsukishima was closest to the wall, and Kuroo’s back was facing the rest of the room, meaning that Tsukishima had some more privacy. “Tetsu? You’ll be here all night, right?”

“Of course, Kei, I promise. I love being like this, especially because it’s with you. I wouldn’t leave you for the world,” he said gently, pressing another gentle kiss to Tsukishima’s forehead. “Get some rest now, love. Yaku’s about to turn off the lights.”

Tsukishima nodded tiredly, resting his head on Kuroo’s chest where he could hear his heartbeat. “M’kay,” he murmured, snuggling up to him. Maybe people would tease him for this later, maybe they would change their opinions of him. At this point, though, he simply didn’t care. “I’m so glad I’m yours, Tetsu,” he whispered, his voice growing quieter as he spoke.

Kuroo watched fondly as his boyfriend fell asleep in his arms, kissing his head for the last time that evening. The last thing he thought before drifting off as well was ‘I’m so glad too, Kei.’


End file.
